Funny things happen
by LegacyOfAurora
Summary: A funny thing that happened when Loki was on board the Helicarrier as a prisoner. Might become a collection of drabbles, or then not.


His foolproof, perfect scheme was in motion, and none of them had suspected a thing that he had let them caught him deliberately. Loki smiled inwardly as he paced slowly in his cage, counting minutes. He would have done his victory dance, if it wouldn't have been too obvious sign to his capturers that something fishy was going on, since they were following his every move through the security camera up in the ceiling. He really had nothing but time to waste until Barton would come to set him free.

After a little while Loki stopped walking when he got that funny feeling that someone had entered into his little prison section. And he smiled before turning around to face the incomer, having a good hunch just who that might be. "Hm, there are not many people who can sneak up on me," Loki stated while he turned around with a curious gleam in his eyes.

Opposite him beyond the thick glass wall sat a young woman on a lonely bench, lifting her confused gaze from her 'Wile E. Coyote' -lunchbox at him. She started at him through her golden framed eyeglasses. Her sand brown hair was on a tight ponytail and she wore the basic, dark-grey S.H.I.E.L.D. jumpsuit that served as a uniform, not flattering her boyish figure. She munched her mouth empty before she spoke. "Oh, sorry! I didn't realize someone was there. That cage is usually unoccupied."

Loki gave a confused shake of head, taking a step closer. "Agent Romanoff?" he asked cautiously, hoping that wasn't the case. According to Barton, she should have looked, well, a quite different, less nerdy.

The woman snorted in a piggy style. "I wish!" she laughed a bit. Then she seemed a bit embarrassed by her enthusiasm. "I'm not. I'm agent Reeves. Well, I'm not really that kind of agent who would go on the missions, blowing up stuff and all that. Obviously. Duh! I'm from the ICT department."

"What?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sneak up on you. I didn't see you there. You know, that happens to me quite a lot actually. People don't see me, like I'd be invisible, until there's something wrong with their computers. Then they'll go yelling like _Sally, where the hell are you? My system crashed and I forgot to save my work! _It's so annoying! Like how difficult it could be to press a darn Save-button?"

The God of Mischief stared at her gaping and without blinking, thinking _what the hell_? "Sounds like a dream job," he said sarcastically.

She shrugged. "It has its moments," she admitted and threw a grape into her mouth, crossing a leg over another. "Ah… you're not Bruce Banner, are you?" agent Sally Reeves asked a bit alarmed, chewing her fruit.

"I'm not," Loki grunted, frowning.

She looked relieved "Oh, thank God!"

"I am Loki… of Asgard," he said as if asking didn't that ring any bell. Hadn't she seen his big depute in Germany? Where the hell had she been during the briefing? It seemed she didn't know who he was at all.

"You know, this imprisonment system was built for Hulk. I saw you there and you're wearing green and all, so I assumed…"

"No! I'm sorry to disappoint you!" Loki said back rudely.

"Nah! It's okay. It is just that I helped to build this thing and designed the software of the controlling system," she explained sounding proud of her creation. "It's my baby."

Loki rolled his eyes. This was a complete waste of time. "Just beautiful!" he heaved an annoyed sigh.

"Thanks, I know. Whenever I'm on board I use to come here eating my lunch or a snack like now."

Loki watched at the silly little woman sitting in front of him, munching her supper without cares of the world. A mean smile played across his face as he walked at the wall closer to her with slow, intimidating steps. "Your world in the balance and here you are sitting ignorant, stuffing yourself with…" he begun a wicked ranting in a dark voice but then fell silent, his mean expression turning into a longing stare as he saw the content of her lunchbox. He sighed aloud mouth open. "You have strawberries and grapes?" he asked in a quiet, desirous voice.

"Um, yeah. I have to eat in every three hours to keep my blood sugar in balance. You want some?"

"Could I?" Loki asked, puzzled, leaning his hand against the glass wall. He hadn't tasted anything fresh in ages being trapped by Thanos. And those fruits were his favourites.

"Sure. I have plenty."

… …

In the Helicarrier's command centre the director Fury cursed and slapped a screen that was supposed to show a real time image from Loki's prison. "Oh, hell, no! The system's down again! Have anyone seen Sally?" he asked grunting. The rest of the staff shrugged or shook their heads.

… …

"So, I nearly wet myself when agent Coulson informed that we need to evacuate the whole damn campus," Sally sniggered covering her mouth behind her palm like a little girl.

"Nooo!" Loki uttered with an apologetically grin and chuckled taking a bite from a delicious, juicy strawberry. "If I would have known that my arrival would cause so gigantic outcome I might have considered another kind of transportation."

"D'oh!" she did the perfect Homer Simpson imitation. (Also she was the only agent capable of doing an authentically sounding Barney-burp) "There is nothing more left about the place but one huge hole on the ground…"

"What the hell is going on here, agent Reeves?" Fury roared in fury, staring at them two sitting comfortably side by side on the long bench inside the cage, the heavy door wide open. Their mutual laughter had carried through the corridor on his way there.

Sally pushed her eyeglasses up her nose, springing up. "Sir?" she yelped and threw him a few lines of software jargon telling that she had come to check up an update. Then she gave Loki an apologetically grimace. "I've got to go. It was nice to meet you, lord of Mischief," she said and left with hurry, clicking a button in the control panel that closed the cage's door and turned on the security camera again. Fury crossed his arms, gawping at her.

"Likewise. By the way, it is the God of Mischief!" Loki said after her, remaining sitting.

"Now, don't you go doing anything I wouldn't do!" Sally shouted before disappearing through the door.

The God of Mischief grinned to that and enjoyed the last of his fresh fruits with a great delight, lifting his gaze at the director Fury with a jovial look. "If you don't mind, I would like that magazine now."


End file.
